1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensing lens and a lighting device equipped with the condensing lens, and more particularly, to a condensing lens that may be embodied as a compact condensing lens using a plurality of condensing lenses using a single component, and a lighting device equipped with the condensing lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a semi-conductor device that emits a light when a current flows, and refers to an electric component that is a PN junction diode including a gallium arsenide (GaAs) and a gallium nitride (GaN) optical semiconductor, and transforms electric energy to light energy.
Recently, blue LEDs and ultraviolet light LEDs embodied using a nitride having superior physical and chemical characteristics have been developed, and a scope of applications for the LED has been expanded since a white light or another monochromatic light may be generated using a blue LED or an ultraviolet LED and a fluorescent substance.
The LED may have features of a long lifespan, a small size, and a light weight, and may operate with a low voltage since the LED has a strong directivity. Also, the LED is robust against impact and vibration, does not require a warm-up time, and is readily operated. Thus, the LED may be utilized for diverse uses. For example, the scope of applications for the LED has been expanded to include a small lighting of a mobile terminal, an indoor illumination, an outdoor illumination, a courtesy light of a car, and backlight of a large liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like.
Conventionally, to condense a light emitted from the LED, a secondary lens is used. A primary incident surface of the secondary lens is configured to be a straight line, the secondary incident surface totally-reflects a light using the primary incident surface so as to condense a light. The conventional scheme may have a drawback in that a size of a lens is large, and an additional cap is manufactured to be used as a single lens.
Therefore, there is a desire for a condensing lens that decreases a size of a lens without a deterioration of condensing performance, and that is capable of being used as a single lens and as a lens array.